Death Angels
by devils sweety
Summary: Kiana an Jess are assasins that have been sent under cover to kill the halliwell brothers, chris and wyatt. what they dont know is that they have to over come difficult obsicals that include choosing between work and love. read and find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

**We don't own charmed just the made up characters. Our first story together. We are doing this togther on this account. We were and still are HellsGirls x**

Chapter 1 a beginning

Third Person Pov(**or should I take third person pov away)**

There have been many disappearances lately. These mysterious disappearances have been all over the news and in all the newspapers. The police had no idea what happened to the missing people. They would never know.

But these people had three things in common. One they disappeared at night. Two they were all good witches. Three they had all been seen walking down or towards an alley. But the police only knew the first part. Since they don't believe in magic.

It was in fact tonight another disappearance was to occur. But in fact the people who had disappeared was never to be seen again. In fact just about know there was going to be a murder or an assassination which ever you prefer.

A male witch was wandering around the streets. When he suddenly turned toward an alleyway. Which was going to be his biggest lethal mistake ever.

Just above him on the roof of the alley was a girl with black hair. Through her black hair she had red streaks. She was a bounty hunter. Her accomplice or partner in crime was another girl two years younger than herself.

The girl smirked as she saw her friend. Come up behind him. It was a very quick kill. Her dagger slashed through his throat. Before he could ever notice it being done. It was all it took sine they got him off guard. He dropped to the ground at the same time as the girl on the rooftop came down.

The girl who killed the guy was called Jess and the one who had been on the rooftop was called Kiana.

Jess was 14 years old. She had long brown hair that came half way down her back had pink streaks through it. Her hair danced in the breeze as she stalks her prey. Her eyes were the colour of a dark blue cloudy night sky. She was wearing a pair of pale blue jeans. Which was tight around her thighs but loosened off as they came down to her ankles. The plain black T-shirt she wore was low cut and came down to her hips. she wore a black Cardigan that was ripped and singed.

Kiana the black haired girl was 16 years old. Her eyes were a light chocolate colour. She was wearing her black hipster jeans that were tight fitted. It fit her perfectly. She wore a black strapped top she that came down to her hips. She also was wearing a black leather jacket. On her feet were a pair of black stiletto boots.

"Getting good Jessy girl. I'll just set this body on fire then we came go get our bounty. Maybe there is a new mission for us" Kiana says this with a demonic smirk.

''Why is it always me. That has to do all the dirty work? Why not you for a change? It would be nice to see them burn and scream don't you think?'' said Jess.

"Yeah I guess. But first we need to take proof that it's the person. You know how the boss gets," Kiana shrugs as she says it then continues "and besides anyone who pisses me off does get that" Kiana winked at Jess.

''Ugh I hate being tied down to him. There has to be other work around here. Or we could take a small break and Be normal for once'' she rolls her eyes at Kiana.

"We're witches and bounty hunters normal is hard for us and do you think I want to be tied down to that scum bag. I hate it just as much as you do. So what's with all this I want to be normal for a change crap. Could it be you want a boyfriend. Hun no one would touch us if they knew the truth about us." Kiana asks sympathetic.

''Your the witch mostly. I can keep the truth for a while if you keep your mouth shut. It would be a nice change." answered Jess.

"Who had to save you the last time. When you flooded the street miss im not a witch and are you trying to say I have a big mouth and yeah it be a lovely change" Kiana scoffed. Her eyes turning slightly red which often happens when she's mad.

''OK I was still training then so don't even go there. Anyway it would be nice to have someone else to protect. Not just you Miss flame thrower!'' snapped Jess. "Plus i've saved you hundreds of times as well."

"Yeah. Like from that guy who tried to hit on me. I accidentally made his lighter explode." Kiana laughed darkly "So anyway what kind of guy would you go for" Kiana asks while she set the body on fire.

"I don't know but he would have to be fit and muscular. I thought we were to take him to senior duff ball first?" asked Jess as she looked at the burning ashes.

Kiana laughed "No. we have to make sure he can't be found."

"Good point. But here come the police so lets go. I don't like doing freebies''

They jumped to the rooftops and ran for the edge of the city.

At headquarters

Kiana and Jess walked down the hallway to their scum bag of a boss's office was located. When they got down the hall. Jess kicked the door open and it belted the boss in the nose. Which started a big argument about the money and Jess loses her cool and kicks up a big fuss and fight. So Kiana has to help her out unless she wants to watch her friend die. They ended up with many injuries but they did get their payment and info on their new mission. They got a good mission this time. Since these girls are the best of the best.

At their manor

Once they got home they fixed their injuries up. They also made some food for themselves.

Once they were finished. They sat down at the table to discussion their new mission. They lived down the road from the charmed ones. Which was okay they guessed.

Their mission was to kill Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. Piper Halliwell's sons. Just then their phone rang .

Kiana rushed to get it.

"Hello." Kiana asks.

"_Good evening girls. You have been signed up to go to school with the boys. Do not fail this mission." their boss says._

Then he cuts off. Kiana returns with the news. This was two boys. It should be really easy. Since guys couldn't keep their eyes off them.  
"We have new targets."she informs Jess.

"Oh great. Who and What?' Jess looks up into Kiana's face.

" The Halliwell boys. easy targets. Huh. Oh and we're going to their school." Kiana sighed.

"I'm not so sure. As long as the boss doesn't want to be killed for real. He should know they can't be touched. I also have heard the eldest is meant to be a real playboy." Jess replies.

Kiana nods and yawns.

Kiana's pov

I have heard that rumour to but that couldn't be true most aren't anyway. I just look at Jess for a moment. And started walking to the stairs while yawning at the same time. I was so tired. So I decided to go to bed I knew Jess would understand.

**First chapter completed. Plz read. Just finished re-doing it. There finished re-reading. More info on the girls like how they act and that will be in different chapters because they don't like people to know them or get close to them. You will learn more about them along with the boys. Plz review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**We don't own charmed we only own Kiana and Jess.**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

The girls rushed to get dressed for their tour of the school and pick up their timetables from the headmasters office.

Kiana suggested they would act tough and not let the halliwell boys know that it is them that they are after. Did they really want anyone close to them for that matter. Jess had said she hoped it didn't turn into a seduction mission since everyone they had known had been in a seduction mission.

The point is they all failed because they fell for their targets. What happens after that well either they run or killed on the spot. They had both been made to kill some of these girls and their targets. All of them fought with so much courage that both Kiana and Jess thought they wouldn't win.

.

.

.

.

Today was the day they were getting the tour of the school. They weren't to stay there all day since they had made an excuse up to the headmaster saying that they had a doctors appointment. So could they start the next again day.

The Headmaster asked if they had wanted to have there tour the next day then. But they declined saying it would be easier the day before. After a long discussion both the girls and headmaster had agreed to the plan.

Which was the girls come in for their tour first and get their locker number and combination for it. They would also get their timetables from the headmasters office first.

So here they are walking in to the school and they decided to split up to search for the headmasters office. Kiana was just turning around a corner and who did she literally bump into.

Yes that's right. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. As Kiana looked up and she saw that like the rumours say Wyatt was pretty hot.

_'Goddess get your head back on the mission not on your target. Kiana you are a bounty hunter and you sooo don't want to go down that road.'_

_'What road Kia.' asked an very impatient Jess in Kiana's mind._

_'Get...out...of...my...mind' answered a very upset Kiana._

As Kiana was upset or angry if you like. She decides to take it out on Wyatt.

"Hey watch where you are going next time." Kiana all but snarled at Wyatt.

Wyatt looked at her with a little smirk on his face. Which just made Kiana more than just pissed at him.

"You must be new here I'm Wyatt Halliwell. You are?" Wyatt asked looking very much interested in finding out more about the fiery new girl.

Kiana decided to answer him then ask for the directions to the Headmasters office.

"Kiana Fenice. Could you please give me directions to the Headmasters office." Kiana asks cheekily.

Wyatt and Kiana were stuck in an all glare war which Jess came around the corner to.

"Kiana have you found the..." Jess started but broke off when she saw the sight in front of her.

"Hey I'm Jess since I guess you have already meet Kiana." Jess giggled.

"I'm Wyatt. I can take you guys to the office."

"Thanks." Kiana says snappishly.

As they walked further down the hall with Wyatt. He starts asking questions and Kiana completely ignores him. Eventually Jess is the one who answered some of questions.

"So were did you go to school before you guys came here." Wyatt asks.

"We were home schooled. It got really boring though so we got put here." Jess answered.

"Cool." Wyatt murmurs quite upset that Kiana wasn't paying attention to him. He didn't know why but he felt a slight connection like she and her friend or was it sister he wasn't quite sure but it was like these girls were magical.

"Jess don't you dare tell him a single thing!"

"I wont don't worry. sheesh calm down would ya. I'm just being friendly!"

"So how old are you 2 girls?" Wyatt suddenly asks.

Kiana sighs and answers coolly "What age do we look. You might find out you might not."

Wyatt stays quite while the girls looked at each other.

As they reached the headmasters office Kiana gives Wyatt a flirty grin.

"Here you go and if you need any help just ask okay?"

The headmaster had came out of his office at that point.

"Wyatt how nice of you to help these girls on there first day. Now get to class before I think of you just using them as an excuse to skip class!" said the Headmaster.

"Yes sir. Bye girls it was a pleasure talking to you."he had muttered the last part kinda to himself but for that he got a ice cold glare from Kiana.

If her glares could get any worse. Then he thought one minute she's flirty the next she's ice cold. He sighed and left the girls with the headmaster with one last glance at Kiana.

.

.

.

.

The next day came to quick for Kiana and Jess. The tour and the school was okay it was just that Wyatt was going to cause more trouble for Kiana than they needed. Wyatt probably told his little brother all about the new girls and Jess had no idea of what to expect from him.

Both girls quickly got dressed ate breakfast and got there stuff ready to leave.

Once the girls had relaxed themselves in the silence of their walk and had arrived at the school they had walked in. The first thing they notice is that ever guy in the school hall had started drooling all over themselves. But both Kiana and Jess ignored them.

As the walked around another corner they managed to walk into not just Wyatt but Chris too.

Kiana glared at Wyatt but he just grins at her.

She sighs heavily and looks at Jess who was looking at Chris with a dazed look on her face.

To Jess it was only her and Chris in the room and that was all that mattered. It didn't matter to her if the other boys were looking at them venomously. Or that both Kiana and Wyatt were looking at them as if they were strange.

"Watch were you are going next time Halliwell." Kiana snaps at Wyatt.

"On to last names _Kiana_ is just very rude especially since you are my dream girl." Wyatt says with a flirty smile.

"Come on Jess lets go." Kiana growls and drags Jess away from the boys.

Kiana hadn't said anything to her yet but Jess knew she was angry. But that was the least of their worries or was it just mine. Since this humongous fat guy decides to bully me bad move especially since Kia was in a bad mood and I was to dazed to say anything. So in the end Kiana takes it upon herself to deal with him.

"What the hell is your problem. Leave her alone or I won't hurt ya."Kiana whispers dangerously.

Pulling a knife out of her pocket when she was close enough to him and it wouldn't be noticed to most of the other children. The knife was lying against his dick.

Lucky for us Wyatt and Chris showed up and Kiana had to remove the knife but Wyatt had already saw it.

Chris went over to Jess to see if she was alright. And Wyatt and Kiana was arguing over their classes. Which they both had together. Chris and Jess had the same classes too so they all decided though Kiana reluctantly to go to class with Wyatt.

.

.

.

.

**okay so that is chapter 2. tell us what you thought. And if you thought this chapter was rushed or whatever I can take it down and fix it and any mistakes you guys find just tell us. Please review.**

**Fenice (phoenix)**

**HellGirls x**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd person pov from jess's side. Plz R&R**

'You okay? Looks like you're getting a hard time.'  
' I'm fine, honest. I'm new anyway so they don't know much about me.'

'all right then. What kind of music do you like?'  
'Not really into music, sorry'

'Movies?'  
'Anything horror or action'

'Definitely not your average girl then?'

'You could say that' jess said with a hint of sarcasm

'Would you like to come over to my place sometime?'

'It's a bit soon, and you hardly know me..' she was interrupted in her thoughts

"jess ! help me! I cant stand this any more. Its like he cant or wont let me out of his sight! like im a shiny new toy to him! Help me please!"

Jess laughs

' what's funny?' says a confused Chris.

'nothing, nothing. Don't worry I wasn't laughing at you. Honestly'

" you sucker. I ain't helping you it looks like your having fun. BTW can I go to a friends house soon?"

" whatever keeps you happy. And I am soo not having fun. This sucker wont leave me alone for five seconds!"

' apparently I don't have any plans any time soon'

'great!' just then the bell rings so they are cut short 'what have you got?'

'P.E I think. You?'

' I got P.E so I'll take you there'

'thanks' she said a little stunned, they talked about their hobbies an all that they have in common until they reached the P.E department on the east side of the school, where they met Mr Armstrong who was the teacher for both of them.

'who's this Chris?' he asked politely

' Mr Armstrong this is a new student, her name is Jess, Jess ...'he pauses 'actual you never told me your surname.'

Jess was still looking about herself 'huh'

"crap! Kiana what do I use for a surname? I haven't got a clue"

" I cant help you with everything and none of the teachers have asked me yet. So your goin to have to think of something Jess. but you also HAVE to tell me so we don't get confused"

'What's your name?' Mr Armstrong said pulling her out of her panic temporarily

'Jess' simple an play stubborn, she thought.

'I mean your surname, Jess'

'Oh. Erm that... ' "I COULD DO WITH HELP RIGHT NOW!"

"ouch don't shout, you'll give me a massive headache. Which I have and your just added too."

' Fenice, Jess Fenice'

'I'm just going to call you jess, Okay?'

'Why did you bother asking then?'

' just so that I knew for the future, now get changed Chris!, jess can just stay at the sides today and watch everyone else. is that okay miss feniss?'

'its Fenice.'

'inside.'

Chris had walked away when he was told to so that left Jess to find the changing rooms by herself.

**After P.E**

'so what did you think?' asked Chris as they walked to science

' well everyone is really into it, well most off them. The majority off the girls I'm not so sure about.' Chris laughed

'they never do P.E, its almost like they think they're going to die if they do.'

They both laugh, but were cut short when the bullies from earlier walked behind them and separated them.

' hello poppet.' Said the older boy who had picked on her before, Jess knew there was no time for Kiana to get here so she waited and stayed quiet.

He grabbed her wrist 'I said, hello poppet'

' I heard you' she shook him off before he grabbed her shoulder and slammed her into the wall, instincts kicked in.

She kicked backwards with her left foot and caught his left shin, he crumpled at the force of the kick, When the other boys came in to finish what their friend had started she had to deal with four at once, this was easy.

One left hook, one back kick and a swipe along the floor with her right foot and she was finished.

'Holy cow! How did you do that?' by this point a large crowd had gathered around her.

'umm... practice'

"Kiana! Where are you?"

" I'm at the back off the crowd with Chris and Wyatt. Try and get through to us."

"will do" She started to push her way through the crowd and found Kiana with ease

' can we get out off here,please?'

'yeah I think you've had enough for today. Wyatt, we got ill and went home okay?'

'No, I don't think so. I think I can come up with a better lie than that. You will still come over to my house today though?'

'sure, whatever' Jess just looked from Kiana to Wyatt in utter confusement. Then she looked at Chris

' You can come over to mine then. Right?'

' Yeah, that should be fine'

Kiana was then dragging Jess away to the house before anything else went wrong

" what the hell were you thinking? Huh! You almost exposed us to everyone!im not sure how to say this but im sure wyatt has already senced my magic."

"sorry Kiana my instincts kicked in and I couldn't help it. I didn't mean to land them in hospital or whatever."

"I'll let it fly this time but you have GOT to control yourself. You cant beat up randomers , I thought you didn't like freebies and I was the only one aloud to lose controle like that?"

"I don't, and unless you hadn't noticed, that was the same boy as before"

Kiana sighed "what am I going to do with you?" they both laughed

**Later on**

'going out now Jess, don't do anything I wouldn't do' Kiana shouted on her way to the door

'whatever' Jess shouted back before she heard the door slam shut.

She was busy trying to tidy up the house which was almost tidy anyway, just then there was a knock on the door.

'Come in' She called, it was Chris

'where are you?' he looked about, it was the same layout as his own house.

'just coming through' the door slammed shut behind him and he jumped

' am I missing something about you?'

'like what?' she asked as she appeared through the door way

'um... I don't quite know yet, but the way you fight, the magic in this house is unbelievable,' he was cut short

' how do you know there's magic in this house?'

' my mum taught me how to tell, so are you going to tell me about what im missing or do I have to guess?'

'you can guess all you like but a secrets a secret. Through you come.' She walked to the living room 'so what do you want to do?'

'besides learn how to fight like you? Get to know you a little better'

' you wouldn't want to learn to fight like me if you knew where I got it from.'

' why not?' he was getting very confused at this point.

' because your family wouldn't agree very much. Anyway changing the subject what do you want to know about me that doesn't include how I fight?'

'where you came from and why my aunt thinks she has seen you before?' Jess went pale

' which aunt?'

'page, she thinks she remembers your name and what you look like but nothing apart from that.'

'um... would you like a drink?'

'what's on offer.'

'anything to get off this subject, come and I'll show you.' She stood up and walked to the kitchen, ' I got orange, coke, lemonade, fanta, red wine?, and apple juice.'

' why do you have red wine?'

'I don't have a clue. It must be Kiana's. So what do you want?'

' anything will do.'

' coke it is then.' With that she pulled out two cans of coke and passed one to Chris.

'cheers' they walked back through to the living room.

'so if its just you and your sister then how do you afford this place?'

'our parents left us a substantial amount for looking after ourselves.'

'your parents are dead? That's not what you told me earlier'

' I never said they were dead I just said they weren't here. Actually I don't remember telling you anything about my parents.'

' just a guess since I haven't seen anyone around. So where are your parents?'

Jess paused for a minute to think 'they're on holiday in the med. A honeymoon break.'

' thats nice,' he said thoughtfully ' so is it just the two of you?'

'just me an kia for now, until my parents come back.' truth was - her parents had been dead for years.

'so what do you want to do? Since its just the two of us'

'as long as it has nothing to do with fighting then im good.'

'do you have a practice room or something for your skills?'

'not really.' she paused to look around when the phone rang 'just a sec' she picked it up.

'hello?' she listened and her face went pale ' not now you can't' she said into the speaker. 'no...is understand that but...yes sir...no!...not now I said. It was me that made that happen remember?...sorry sir...oh get to hell...no shes not here...i dont know!...goodbye!' she slammed down the phone.

'whats wrong?' jess jumped, she had completely forgotten about Chris

'nothing. Just outa curiosity, how good are you at fighting?'

'not the best,why? Whats gone wrong?'

"kiana get down here now!we got visitors!"

'not that much but it would help if you could fight.'

"who nd why?" kiana was anoyed at being interrupted

"friends of boss, we aint working fast enough for him"

'can you tell me anything?' Chris was worried

"screw him, i'll be down the now. I'm bringing Wyatt if its boss"

"whatever"

' I can tell you, kia n wyatt are comin' down to help out. An you need weapons.' her eyes glowed

'oh boy.' they raced into the basement and Chris stopped half way down the stairs because of the sheer amount of weapons. There were hundreds of lethal objects.

'what?'

she took down a few daggers and a pistol 'its not that many' she claimed innocently.


	4. Chapter 4

"So why would a pretty thing like you be carrying a knife? And why in the world did you just go up against that prick for." Wyatt asked.

"To keep assholes from annoying me and my sister. And I was 'protecting' my baby sister. Wouldn't you have done the same for your brother?" Kiana replied coolly.

"Well it doesn't look like its working. Yes I would protect Chris with my life. So tell me what kind of music do you like." Wyatt said intently staring at her.

"Anything really."

"What kind of movies do you like?"

"Anything horror, supernatural or action"

'Your not like all the girls around here are you?'

"I guess you could say that." Kiana sneered.

"Wow. Your feisty."

"You hardly know me.." she was getting very annoyed with this conversation. So she decided to interrupted Jess in her thoughts.

_'Jess I cant stand this any more. Its like he can't or wont let me out of his sight! It's like I'm a shiny new toy to him. Help me please!'_

Kiana waits a few seconds until Jess responds.

_'You sucker. I ain't helping you it looks like your having fun. BTW can I go to a friends house soon?'_

_'Whatever keeps you happy. And I am soo not having fun. This sucker wont leave me alone for five seconds!' Kiana replied to Jess._

Kiana finally realised she probably looked like she was in a daze, looked at Wyatt who happened to be staring at her worriedly.

"What are you staring at." Kiana asks quietly.

"I asked you if you were alright but you didn't answer." just then the bell rings so Wyatt can't ask her what just happened. "what have you got?"

"Oh hell Maths. You?" Kiana asked grumpily.

"I got Maths to. So I'll take you there." Wyatt said.

"Thanks." she said feeling better that Wyatt was going to be in the class even though he did annoy her.

Kiana's heart started to pound as she glanced at him.

"Can we just talk on the way I don't like the silence." Kiana asked quietly Wyatt almost didn't hear.

So they talked a lot about different things until they reached the Maths department on the west side of the school, where they met Mrs Leithead who was their teacher.

"Who is this Wyatt?" she asked politely.

"Mrs Leithead this is a new student, her name is Kiana."

Mrs Leithead just nodded and pointed out a seat. The seat that just happened to be the seat next to Wyatt's.

Wyatt grinned at Kiana.

Just then Kiana fell into a dazed state again.

_'crap! Kiana what do I use for a surname? I haven't got a clue' _

_'I can't help you with everything and none of the teachers I have meet haven't asked me. So your going to have to think of something Jess. But you also HAVE to tell me so we don't get confused.' Kiana thought back to Jess._

'_I COULD DO WITH HELP RIGHT NOW!'_

_'Shit don't shout, you'll give me a massive headache. Which I have right now that your just adding to.' _Kiana answered as she felt a sharp pain in the front of her head.

.

.

After Maths

"So were partners for this class project." asked Wyatt as they walked to P.E."

"Did you even pay attention or were you just waiting for the teacher to make us partners."

Wyatt laughed.

"Sort of. So how about you come round to mine to go over our project." Wyatt said with a wink.

Kiana nodded.

But the wink caused them both to laugh. But, they stopped when they saw a huge crowd and Wyatt's brother Chris behind it looking with awe at the scene in front of him.

"Chris, what's going on?" Wyatt asked.

Kiana looked between the crowds and gasped. Jess was fighting off the bullies using her powers to knock the guys out.

"Those bullies from before jumped us." Chris said to Wyatt.

Kiana wasn't listening just glaring slightly at Jess until she had thrown the last blow.

"Holy cow! How did you do that?" when Jess heard someone asked she had finally realised the large crowd that had gathered around her.

"umm... practice." Kiana heard Jess answer the person.

_"Kiana! Where are you?"_

_" I'm at the back off the crowd with Chris and Wyatt. Try and get through to us." Kiana replied keeping her emotions in check._

_"will do" She started to push her way through the crowd and found Kiana with ease._

"Can we get out off here,please?" Jess asked

"Yeah I think you've had enough for today. Wyatt, we got ill and went home okay?"

"No, I don't think so. I think I can come up with a better lie than that. You will still come over to my house today though?" Wyatt asked.

"Sure, whatever." Jess just looked from Kiana to Wyatt in utter confusement. Then she looked at Chris.

"You can come over to mine then. Right?"

"Yeah, that should be fine"

Kiana was then dragging Jess away to the house before anything else went wrong.

"What the hell were you thinking? You almost exposed us to everyone! I'm not sure how to say this but I know Wyatt already has sensed my magic."

"Sorry Kiana my instincts kicked in and I couldn't help it. I didn't mean to land them in hospital or whatever."

"I'll let it go this time but you have GOT to control yourself. You can't beat up assholes at random , I thought you didn't like freebies and that you didn't lose control that it was me that only did that." Kiana snapped.

"I don't, and unless you hadn't noticed, that was the same boy as before" Jess said.

Kiana sighed "what am I going to do with you?" they both laughed

.

.

Later on

"I'm leaving now Jess, don't do anything I wouldn't." Kiana shouted on her way to the door.

"whatever" Jess shouted back before Kiana slammed the door.

As Kiana walked she stopped when she was close to Halliwell manor.

'_Can I really kill Wyatt.' Kiana started to think but then she closes her eyes and continues walking._

Kiana sighed when she reached Wyatt's door.

As if she had been expected the door opened and Kiana jumped when she saw Wyatt's aunt Phoebe.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must be Wyatt's date Kiana.." Phoebe Halliwell paused waiting for Kiana to Introduce herself.

"Fenice.. Kiana Fenice." Kiana said holding her hand out for Phoebe to take.

Just as Phoebe's hand took hers. Kiana knew Phoebe would have a premonition.

"What the..." Phoebe let go of Kiana's hand as Wyatt came down the stairs.

"Hey come on in Kiana. We have to get this project started or done then we can hang out." Wyatt said coming over to grab Kiana's hand and dragged her upstairs.

Leaving his aunt staring at them from the door. Wyatt's house had the same layout as theirs.

"So you and Jess are Witches." Wyatt asked.

"How did you know." Kiana asked quickly.

"I could sense your magic earlier and I know you realised that as well."

"Please don't ask about my family life or what can I do because at the moment I don't know if I should follow orders or to disobey them at the moment." Kiana said showing her weaker side.

Before Wyatt could ask what she meant. Kiana shook her head and put her finger to his lips.

_'Why do I feel like this about him.'_ Kiana thought to herself blushing slightly.

Wyatt decided it was best to leave her to her thoughts and get on with their project.

An hour or so later Kiana heard Jess in her head.

'Kiana you have to get back here now!we got visitors!'

'Who and why?' Kiana was very annoyed at being interrupted

'friends of boss, we ain't working fast enough for him'

'Shit, I'll be right there. I'm bringing Wyatt if its boss'

Kiana noticed that Wyatt was trying to get her attention.

"We have to go Jess and Chris are in danger." Kiana said getting up and headed for the door.

"What. Hold on I have a quicker way." Wyatt said getting up and putting his arms around Kiana.

Before he orbed he whispered in Kiana's ear to hold on to him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jesse where the fuck are you?" Kiana shouted, as she and Wyatt orbed in.

"In the basement with Chris." was yelled back.

Kiana and Wyatt ran through the kitchen and down the stairs into the basement.

As Kiana and Jesse were talking about which weapons would be most effective, Wyatt's phone rang, he took out his blackberry and answered " hey mum, what's up?" he listened for a second " well there's an emergency at Kiana's house so we had to come over asap." he listened again, he spotted a glimmer in the shadows, "DUCK!"

Kiana and Jesse dropped to the floor as well as dragging Chris down with them as a charade of daggers soared through the air and embedded themselves deep in the opposite wall. through the phone everyone could hear Piper shouting " what the hell is going on?" the only reply was Wyatt shouting "there's a fight." down the phone before hanging up.

Multiple demons appeared out of thin air in the basement and there were signs of many more in the rest of the house. The girls and the halliwell boys grouped round in a circle so that there wasn't any chance of a surprise attack.

"Kiana? What do we do now?" Jesse asked nervously, Kiana always had the answer.

"We have to protect each other and no matter what happens, we don't split up. You boys got that?"

"Yeah." they answered in sync with each other.

A few demons threw fire balls and electricity at the small group but Jesse managed to put them out using water. A demon appeared beside Chris and spun him round, having his arms behind his back and being defenceless, Wyatt and Jesse looked at each other and both went to his aid. Jesse took the demon from one side and Wyatt took him from the other, together they wiped him out and freed Chris.

At this point, Page and Piper appeared next to the boys. They saw how much trouble the small group of friends were in and went to help. "I didn't realise how much trouble you were in."Piper exclaimed.

A number of demons appeared around the group and were fought off by the now larger group. Piper and Page weren't used as to hand to hand combat as Kiana and Jesse were.

"Haven't I seen you girls somewhere before?" Page asked Jesse during a free couple of seconds.

"I don't recognise you, maybe from a long time ago but I have no idea. Kiana! What are we going to do?" she yelled over her shoulder.

"You seem really comfortable like this, is it normal for you?" she was questioning Jesse but not getting much of an answer.

"Not this many, you're distracting me so please shut up." she grew trees from the ground to make a barrier between themselves and their opponents.

"Jesse? You never said anything about this." Chris exclaimed when he saw her powers  
"don't ask you don't get.

"Piper, Paige, you need to get out of here soon. If you're lost in this the whole balance of good and evil will be tipped so leave. I promise you that your boys are in good hands. Now leave." the adults considered this and Paige grabbed Pipers hand and they orbed.

Jesse was losing power and the barrier failed. she dropped to her knees, she had never used this much magic in years.

The girls boss came down down the stairs, "very well played girls, I underestimated your abilities. Now you can either kill them now and escape with your lives or you can fight everyone here and lose your own lives as well. So what's your choice?" he smirked, he was so fat that the wooden stairs threatened to collapse under him.

"I have a proposition for you," Kiana said in an all business tone. "I will fight you in hand to hand combat. With no weapons. Just our skills and powers that we were born with. If I win then Jess, Chris, Wyatt and I leave alive, and if you win then you can watch us kick all of your men's butts. Whatcha say about that." Kiana finished with a smirk. She watched the shadows out the corner of her eye. "Jess, you're gonna be my second. If I go you have to step in as fast as you can."

'do I have to? There's no way I can take him on, even if he's injured.'

"You need to do this for me. Think of it as your big sisters last wish." Kiana pleaded.

Jesse just sighed.

Kiana then whispered to Wyatt " No matter what goes on, you get Jesse, Chris and yourself somewhere safe. Just nod if you understand and no objections." Wyatt nodded solemnly.

The boss cleared his throat. "I'll take you on Kiana, but I want my second to be him." he pointed at Wyatt. Kiana gasped. "there's not a problem with that is there?"

"not at all." she marched into the centre off the room, a circle formed around them as the fat boss trudged towards her. She took off every single one of her weapons, from her pocket knife to her pistols hidden in her boot. The boss did the same, he had considerably less weapons than Kiana had. 

They started to circle each other, just a few meters apart. " you didn't say who your second is my dear" he boasted

" unlike you, I'm confident enough that I don't want one, but if I fail then there will be someone who will take my place." she smirked and 'the boss's' face dropped.

"Would that be your sister Jesse?"  
"Yes. I have faith that if I die she will vanquish your sorry ass."

" so just Jesse? How foolish just like your mother who had so much faith in your father."

She spoke a little louder "What do you mean." Kiana glared.

The boss decided that now was the right opportunity to make the first move and ran at her, she blew him off his feet with the power of the air. He cursed and got back up.

"that's cheating!"

"No. I was born with this so I can't help if it comes naturally."

"stupid bitch. Just like your mother."

"Sure I'm a bitch. But im not stupid." she burned his hand and after a few seconds of his squealing she let the flames go out. "And no one calls my mother stupid." she ran and jumped a few meters, she flipped over him and put one hand under his fat chin and threw him down to the ground on his back. She dropped and rolled, stood up and slammed her heal into his chest, there was a satisfactory sound of bones breaking. She walked a few paces away and plainly said. " I win. Now we leave without anyone trying to stop us, anyone who does will be killed." she walked towards her group of friends and when she reached them there was a breakout from the crowd as a huge number of demons attacked the group, "Oh for fuck sake."

Jesse sighed. They all started fighting, Jesse stayed near Chris and Kiana worked well with Wyatt. There was a good number of orders being barked out as the demons all tried to get a piece of the girls, some of the demons that had lost faith in their now dead boss were fighting against the demons that wanted to kill the girls, those demons disappeared pretty quickly.

In the next few minutes, when they had time to regroup, Kiana had deep cuts on her arms, Jesse had about the same but both girls were splashed with demon blood. Wyatt and Chris were injured with a few broken bones.

"Kiana, we wont be able to take then all, look at the boys." Jesse was being logical and practical. 

" I Know that, but we can't let them see that we're weak. Wyatt? Take Chris to that place I mentioned earlier and come back in five minutes for us. That's not a suggestion, its a command."

"I'm not leaving you!" he protested. The demons came again in larger numbers and they all went back into combat.

"Were getting beat Kiana, we can't hold this up much longer! Wyatt! Get us all outa here NOW!"

Wyatt held onto Kiana. While Jesse grabbed Chris and they orbed away.


End file.
